There are very few processes known in the art which use a catalyst to produce ethylene by direct conversion of methane; moreover, what is known is in a different technical field from the present invention. In conventional processes, large amounts of by-product such as carbon dioxide are produced, separation and removal thereof is difficult and environmental pollution is likely to be caused. Also, synthesis of hydrocarbon(s) by conventional dehydrogenation is conducted at relatively high temperatures, i.e., about 1500 to 1550.degree. C. via thermal or electric cracking reactions which require a high energy supply, expensive high temperature equipment (plan), as well as running at an enormous loss of thermal energy, which is costly, such as severe corrosion of the reactor.
Various patents which describe synthesis of hydrocarbon(s) by oxidative coupling or dehydrogenation reactions, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5066629, 5068486 and 5118654, Canadian Patent No. 2016675 and Japanese Patent Nos. 04352730, 04368342.